


Holy Night, Pleasant Night

by Sarady



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, Oral Sex, Porn, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, some nice christmassy smut, this is basically just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarady/pseuds/Sarady
Summary: Haise and Quinx Squad have a Christmas party and have invited some guests over, including Juuzou. After the party Juuzou stays over and Haise gives him a pleasant Christmas present.Pretty much just chapter 31.5 with some changes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Here's my small Christmas present for you ^^  
> So, this is pretty much just the chapter 31.5 with some changes... And this is pretty much just smut... It became smuttier than it was supposed to... Oops.  
> So, yeah... I don't have much to say. Just hope that you all have nice smutty Christmas! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

24th of December, the Christmas Eve. The Quinx squad was decorating the chateau to get it ready before this evening’s christmas party. Haise was making food in the kitchen while singing something, Saiko was decorating the christmas tree and Shirazu and Tooru were watching the TV.

“Finally a day off. Time to rest”, Tooru mumbled while leaning to the couch.

“No kidding. I’m still tired from the auction raid… The CCG needs to give us more gratitude!” Shirazu groaned.

“Mamaaan! Is this enough decoration?” Saiko suddenly yelled, and Haise turned his gaze to her.

“It’s all on the bottom…  Put some a little higher”, Haise said with a little laugh. “I’ve invited some people over today, so everyone please behave yourself”, he said to others and smiled.

* * *

 

Shirazu and Tooru started to help Saiko to decorate the christmas tree. After that it didn’t take long as first quests, Kuramoto and Kuroiwa arrived. Almost right after that the next guests, and actually the quest who Haise had waited for the most eagerly, arrived.

“Good evening!” the black-haired male with stitches said as he stepped inside.

“Ah, Juuzou! And Hanbee. Welcome”, Haise greeted the quests, smiling softly at Juuzou.

“Trick or treat”, Juuzou suddenly said and reached out his hands.

“Oh..?” Haise said with a small confusion, but then took some candies from his pockets, giving them to Juuzou.

“Here’s your treat”, he smiled, and then leaned closer to Juuzou, so he could whisper something to his ear. “I’ll give you your present later”, Juuzou could hear the smirking on his voice and giggled a little.

“Oh, I barely can’t wait~”, Juuzou said with little bit seductive smile.

After that they all went to the living room. Haise went back to the kitchen and talked there with Kuroiwa and Hanbee, Juuzou sat down to the couch and watched as Saiko, Shirazu and Kuramoto played video games together.

“You’ve invited quite a few people, Sasaki”, Hanbee said.

“I was imagining some people might not be able to make it, so I invited a lot”, Haise told, carrying some plates to the table.

“Who else is coming?” Juuzou then asked from the couch. But before Haise could answer, someone arrived.

“It’s pretty lively around here, huh?” everyone turned their gazes to the two persons who had arrived.

“Akira and… Arima… Seriously?!” Shirazu looked at newly-arrived persons, who both greeted the others and apologized for intruding.

* * *

 

Everyone had now arrived, and even Urie, who had gone to do some grocery shopping had come back, so they all sat down to the table to eat.

“Oh wow, Sassan, this is really good!” Shirazu praised the food.

“This is indeed very good. You’re really good cook, Haise”, Akira then said. Suddenly almost everyone started to praise Haise’s cooking.

“Ah, thank you very much everyone… I’m glad you like it”, Haise said humbly, blushing little because of everyone’s compliment.

“It’s kinda a pity tho that you can’t eat these. Doesn’t it feel kinda bad to just watch from the side when everyone else is just eating right next to you?” Shirazu said, mouth almost full of food.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. And I’m kinda used to it so…” Haise smiled, scratching his cheek a little.

“Mmh, yeah no need to worry. I have a feeling that Haise is gonna get a really good snack tonight~”, Juuzou said quietly, and smirked while looking at Haise. The other male’s face turned red, and everyone turned their confused gazes to two of them. Haise coughed a few times.

“S-so, umm… Let’s talk about something else”, he then changed the subject and everyone started to talk about it, forgetting what Juuzou had just said.

* * *

 

After they finished eating, everyone went to the living room to continue the chatting and talking. Haise sat down to the couch, and Juuzou sat next to him to the couch’s armrest. They started to discuss about all the weird stories about Arima and some other stuff. Juuzou placed his head against Haise’s shoulder when the other male was talking about something.

“…and there’s a lot rumors how ghouls faint on the second when he appears, and they just--- Ah!” Haise was telling some rumors he had heard, until felt a small bite on his neck. Everyone turned their gazes to him, and Haise turned to look at Juuzou who just looked at him with innocent smile on his face.

“Oi, you little…” he mumbled quietly so only Juuzou could hear, and the stitched boy just smirked. Haise just sighed and turned back towards others.

“So, anyways, what I was saying…” he then continued talking. They continued discussing for a while, until Haise remembered something.

“Ah, that’s right”, he said and stood up from the couch. “I have presents for you”, he then said to the Quinx squad, and they turned to look at him. Haise took the presents and started to give them to others.

“Earphones for Urie, expensive ones”, he handed the packet to Urie, who thanked him.

“For Saiko, a game like usual”, Haise handed the packet to the excited girl.

“For Shirazu, a motorcycle… model!” he gave the present to Shirazu, who was actually pretty happy about it, even thought it was just a model.

“For Mutsuki… I didn’t know what to get, so I got… And eyepatch, a good leather one”, he gave the last present to Tooru.

“Thank you very much!” he thanked Haise with a smile.

* * *

 

After that they continued talking for a while, until the guests started to leave. Soon there were no other guests left except Juuzou and Arima. Haise gave a present for Arima too, and little bit after that he left. Soon the Quinx squad went to sleep. Haise started to wash the dishes, and Juuzou helped him a little bit.

“It’s done!” Juuzou said when they finished washing the dishes.

“Ah, finally…” Haise then turned towards the other male and grabbed his chin gently with his hand, leaning his face closer to Juuzou’s.

“Finally we can have some time together…” he said and smiled softly, giving a small kiss to Juuzou’s lips.

“I’m I going to get my present now~?” Juuzou asked with a small smirk.

“Yeah”, Haise smiled and kissed Juuzou again, this time little more roughly. Juuzou wrapped his arms around Haise, kissing him back. Their kisses got rougher, and soon their tongues explored each other’s mouths.

“Mmmh, Haise…” Juuzou let out a small moan between the kisses. They started to move towards Haise’s room, and as soon as they got there, they started to take each other’s clothes off. Now both of them didn’t have anything else on except their boxers, and Haise pushed Juuzou down to the bed, still kissing him passionately.

Haise continued kissing Juuzou, but then moved to kiss and bite his neck, making the other male moan even more. As Haise listened those sweet sounds that escaped from his lover’s lips, he continued kissing his neck and moved from there to his chest, following the trail of stitches.

“You’re honestly so cute, Juuzou. I just want to eat you up…” Haise whispered and moved to bite Juuzou’s earlobe gently. Juuzou giggled.

“Then what are you waiting for? Eat me”, he whispered seductively.

Haise looked at him with a smirk and moved to bite Juuzou’s neck, this time little bit harder than before. A moan escaped from Juuzou’s lips again. Stitched male giggled again.

“Oh Haise, I didn’t mean like that~”, he smirked and Haise rose his head to look at him.

“Oh~?” Haise smirked too and sat up, placing his hands to Juuzou’s hips. “Let’s eat, then.”

Haise started to slowly take off Juuzou’s boxers, but before starting to do so he looked at the other male with “is this okay” -kind of expression. Of course this wasn’t their first time, they had done this many times before, but Haise wanted to be sure that Juuzou was comfortable with this. Juuzou nodded in approval.

Haise took off Juuzou’s boxers, revealing his half-hard cock. He took the member to his hand, stroking it a few times, making Juuzou moan.

“Mm, Haise…” he moaned impatiently, moving his hips a little.

Haise leaned closer, kissing Juuzou’s tip until sliding his lips slowly around the cock. Juuzou gasped and grabbed Haise’s hair. Haise moved his head up and down, making Juuzou a moaning mess.

After a while he stopped and pulled away. He put two of his fingers inside his mouth, covering them in saliva. Then Haise moved his hand down, circling his finger teasingly around Juuzou’s entering. Juuzou moaned impatiently, moving his ass closer to Haise’s hand.

“Mmmh, Haise… Please…” he groaned with pegging expression.

“You’re so impatient…” Haise said, until slowly slid one finger inside Juuzou. Juuzou moaned in pleasure when Haise slid his finger deeper. He moved his finger for a while, until took it out.

“H-Haise… What are you doing… Why you took it out”, Juuzou asked. Haise just leaned back down, moving his head to between Juuzou’s legs.

“Itadakimasu~”, Haise smirked, then licked Juuzou’s entering, making the other male shiver a little. Slowly he slid his tongue inside Juuzou’s hole. Juuzou let out a loud, pleasured moan as Haise started to move his tongue inside him.

“Ah..! Ha-Haise…!” Juuzou gasped when Haise grabbed his cock, starting to stroke it. “I… I think… I’m going to come…!” he moaned and moved his hips a little bit, until let out his dry orgasm.

Haise pulled away and leaned towards Juuzou’s face, kissing him passionately, until moved away to take something from the bedside table’s drawer. He took out a bottle of lube and put it next to him as he started to take off his boxers. He took them off, revealing his hard, throbbing cock. Juuzou looked at it impatiently, not being able to wait to get it inside him.

Haise took the lube bottle and opened it, spreading the lube to his cock and some around Juuzou’s hole.

“Are you ready?” he then asked, looking at Juuzou.

“Just put it in already…!” Juuzou said impatiently, rubbing his ass against Haise’s cock in response.

Haise placed his cock against Juuzou’s hole, starting to slowly slide it in. But Juuzou was too impatient and pressed his ass against Haise, taking him in faster. Haise let out a small moan.

“You really are too impatient”, Haise said and leaned over Juuzou. He pulled almost all the way out, and then slowly back in. He repeated that a few times, picking up a rhythm. Juuzou let out small moans and groaned in pleasure as Haise moved inside him.

“H-Haise… Go faster…” Juuzou moaned, and Haise did as he was told.

He grabbed Juuzou’s hips, starting to thrust faster and harder. Juuzou moaned loudly and Haise leaned closer to him to kiss him passionately.

“Mm… Haise… Ha-Haise…!” Juuzou repeated his lover’s name between the kisses. Haise groaned in pleasure too.

“Ahh, damn… It really feels…so good inside you, Juuzou…” he moaned as he thrusted harder into Juuzou. Then he moved to kiss Juuzou’s neck. He bit and sucked it, leaving hickeys and love bites everywhere around it.

“Ah…hah… I think… I’m gonna come again…” Juuzou said, feeling to be close to his climax as Haise thrusted deep inside him.

“Try to hold it a little longer”, Haise kissed him and moved his hands to Juuzou’s hips again. His thrust became slower and deeper.

A few more long, deep thrusts, then one more. He thrusted as deep as he could, then let out a long, pleasured moan as he came, cumming deep inside Juuzou. Soon after that Juuzou came again too.

Haise pulled out and wearily slumped to top of Juuzou, breathing heavily. He looked at the other male with gentle smile, then gave a sloppy kiss to his lips.

“How was it?” Haise asked, still smiling. Juuzou giggled.

“It was great. Like always…” Juuzou said and kissed Haise lazily. “Pretty good christmas present I must say”, he grinned. Haise let out a small laugh.

“Actually…” Haise then reached to take something from under the bed. “I got a real present for you”, he took out a small packet and sat up, handing it to Juuzou.

Juuzou looked at him with little bit surprised face and sat up too, taking the packet from Haise. He opened it and inside was a small bag of cookies and a giraffe plushie.

“I baked them myself”, Haise said. Juuzou looked at the presents, then at Haise. Then he almost jumped towards Haise and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Thank you”, he said with a big smile while hugging the other. Haise smiled too, hugging Juuzou gently.

“Merry Christmas, my love”, Haise whispered gently to Juuzou’s ear and gave a small kiss to his cheek. Juuzou giggled.

“Merry Christmas”, he said softly. “Ah, but…” Juuzou then retreated from the hug.

“I have nothing to give to you…” he said and pouted. “Or well, I had, but umm…” Juuzou scratched his neck a little.

“I had bought a cute lingerie, and well I was thinking that I’d put it on today and kinda surprise you with it, but… I just didn’t have a change to put it on…” he said a little regretfully.

“Oh…?” Haise said with a surprised expression, but soon it turned into a smile.

“It’s fine”, he said and gently stroked Juuzou’s cheek. “It’s kinda a pity I didn’t get to see you with it but… I don’t mind. Just spending this day, and night, with you has been enough for me. I couldn’t ask for anything more”, Haise then leaned closer to other and kissed him.

“You’re all I need. I love you, Juuzou”, he said, smiling gently. Juuzou smiled too, giving small kiss to Haise.

“I love you too…” he whispered and smiled widely. Then he put the cookies to the bedside table and plushie next to his pillow, and then lied back down to the bed. Haise lied next to Juuzou and wrapped his arms gently around him, giving him a small kiss to the forehead.

“Good night, Juuzou”, Haise whispered. Juuzou snuggled closer to Haise, pressing his head against other male’s chest.

“Good night…” Juuzou mumbled and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep.


End file.
